


STAR WARS The Chosen Ones

by DoubleKKookie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Mortis (Star Wars), Time Travel, past and future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo are stuck on a planet called Mortis. Secrets will be revealed. Time will change. The future will change and will never be the same. What will The Jedi, Skywalkers, The force, do. Read more to find out!This will be continued soon! Rewriting chapters but not deleting previous ones.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Anakin Skywalker meet Luke Skywalker your son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note- Hi there! I just wanted to let you know I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, Disney Star Wars, and Lucas Films. I hope you enjoy This fanfiction though.

4 ABY after the return of the Jedi

  
Han: "Were jumping Into hyperspace everyone get ready were almost back to the rebel base." Both Luke and Leia said "Ok."

  
Luke: "I'm going to comm the commander telling him we're almost there."

  
Luke: "Commander do you copy this Is Luke Skywalker do you copy Commander this Is Luke Skywalker."

  
Commander: "General Skywalker where are you?"

  
Luke: "Where here. where are you?"

  
Commander: "what do you mean...?"

  
Luke: "Commander come In Commander."

  
Commander: "General Skywalker come In general what happened!"

  
The comm was cut off mysteriously.

  
Leia: "What's happening!"

  
Han: "I don't know princess but get ready."

  
Luke: "The force Is with us we'll figure this out!"

  
Han: "I hope so kid!"

  
Suddenly they were getting sucked to a planet an unknown one. The clone wars 22 BBY Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were having the exact problem. They were getting sucked to a planet an unknown one to be exact.

  
Anakin was groaning. As they waked up.

  
Anakin: "What happened?"

  
Ahsoka: "I have no idea what happened, master?"

  
Obi-Wan: "The real question Is where are we?"

  
Ahsoka: "I see someone I think."

  
Anakin: "Let's go see!"

  
Obi-Wan: "Are sure that's a wise choice?"

  
Anakin: "It's going to dangerous but Isn't being a Jedi dangerous?"

  
Obi-Wan: "your right let's go but we be careful!" Obi-Wan said In a serious voice.

  
Anakin: "Yes master."

  
Ahsoka: "Are we going to sit around all day or are we going."

  
Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded as they got out of their ship to see a girl or woman with green hair green eyes her skin was pale she wore a golden and white dress.

  
Anakin: Who are you?

  
The daughter: "I am the daughter one of the force gods. You all must come with me."

  
The daughter are you the one?

  
Anakin: one what?

  
The daughter: "The chosen one of course."

  
Ahsoka: "of course."

  
Obi-Wan: "I'm glad that's cleared up."

  
Anakin: "I thought that was a myth."

  
"no, It was not a myth." The daughter said.

  
The daughter: "We must find him."

  
Obi-Wan: " Who?"

  
The daughter: "My father."

  
They traveled for a while then It was getting late suddenly, a bolder almost Hit the daughter Anakin caught her but Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were separated In the prosses.

  
The daughter told Anakin not to touch her she thought It was her brother's doing she told Anakin to stay then he heard a voice.

  
"Hey Is anyone down there?" A familiar voice said.

  
Anakin: "Yes who might you be?"

  
Luke: "I'm Luke Skywalker and you are"

  
Anakin: "How that possible because I am Anakin Skywalker!"

  
Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Anakin, Leia, and Han came down.

  
"What's going on kid?" Han said.

  
"A lot you could say!" Luke said.

  
"Who are you?" Obi-Wan said.

  
Luke: I'm Luke-Luke Skywalker and you are?"

  
Obi-Wan: "My name Is Obi-Wan Kenobi are you perhaps related to Anakin Skywalker?"

  
"He's my father," Luke said.

  
"Hold up ben died 0 BBY," Leia said

  
"How Is this possible?" Leia said.

  
"I don't know Princess?" Han said.

  
"I don't know I do have a theory that time might not go by." Luke Said.

  
"That crazy!" Ahsoka said.

  
Obi-Wan: "But that could be the case..."

  
To be continued...


	2. Secrets revealed

"I think we best, get going." Obi-Wan said.

  
"It's getting late anyway," Anakin said.

  
"Where can we sleep?" Ahsoka asked.

  
"The cave. A mysterious man said. Anakin Skywalker you need to with me."

  
They ignited their lightsabers. "Why should I?" He asked.

  
"I have a test for you tomorrow to see If you're the chosen one you need rest. Come with me."

  
Anakin could sense he wasn't lying. "I will go with you just promise me you keep them safe! Then you will have my trust."

  
Anakin was still was wherry of the father. He didn't know If he could trust him just yet. Anakin gave the signal to Obi-Wan to deactivate the lightsaber and with that, they deactivated It for NOW Anakin followed the father to the castle.  
The daughter showed them to the cave It was strong with the force. It had crystals all over It. It was beautiful.

  
Luke was amazed at how beautiful this place was he hadn't seen anything like It before.

  
Luke: "Wow this place Is beautiful."

  
"I guess we have some explaining to do," Luke said.

  
Leia: "Let's start from the beginning the end of the clone war."

  
Everyone was gathering around the fire.

  
"As far as we know at the end of the clone wars the Jedi were declared traitors of the old republic. ORDER 66 was activated for a long time." Leia said she sounding sad.  
The chancellor declared himself emperor of the galaxy after that. The Jedi were hunted down and killed. Nothing was ever the same." Luke said.  
"They're something you not telling us!" Obi-Wan said.

  
"What Is It!"

  
Luke hesitated but still said It "Anakin Skywalker turns to the Darkside."

  
"No he wouldn't he couldn't he's my master he cares so much," Ahsoka said.

  
"He's my brother he would never do something like that," Obi-Wan said.

  
"You bet he would he destroyed Alderaan," Leia said sounding furious.

  
"What! He... wouldn't I don't believe." Ahsoka said.

  
"Let's all calm down It will be okay maybe the reason we're here Is to stop Anakin from turning to the Darkside," Luke said.

  
"That's a big maybe kid," Han said.

  
"Are you sure," Leia asked In a worried voice.

  
"I am very sure," Luke said In a convincing voice.

  
To be continued...


	3. The test of the chosen one

It Is time to face your guilt and know the truth The son and the daughter carried Obi-Wan and Ahsoka while the father watched Luke, Leia, and Han.

** Whatever he tells you don't do It, master!  ** Ahsoka said.

"Let them go. I will not play your games!" Anakin said.

"Oh but I think you will." The father said.

" ** Don't do It Anakin It's a trap don't let your fear and anger control who you are! ** " Luke exclaimed.

"Do not interfere  ** SKYWALKER!" ** The father said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin said.

"Does he know the outcome?" Obi-Wan said.

"Oh yes, he does he knows a lot of things!" The father exclaimed.

"Like what?!" Anakin asked.

"Those secrets will revel In time." The father said.

"If you don't stop them I have ordered my children to kill your friends the real question Is which one will you save. Your master or your apprentice you now must release your guilt by choosing. The father said."

"Their powers are too powerful for us. Save Ahsoka." Obi-Wan told Anakin.

"Let them go," Anakin said once again In a fierce tone.

Luke was thinking what could he do?  ** Come on Luke think! **

"I figured It out!" Luke whispered to Leia, Leia whispered to Han the plan 

"I got a diversion I can send a vision to the father, Daughter, and the son to keep them distracted while I do that you get Ahsoka and Han gets Obi-Wan," Luke said.

"Are you sure that's the wisest plane you have ever had?" Leia asked luke.

"No this Is probably the most unadvised plan I have ever had," Luke said.

If It works It works kid. Han said.

It's like the good old days am I right. Han said.

I guess It Is. Leia said.

Luke showed the force vision to the force gods while he did that Leia and Han were able to get Obi-wan and Ahsoka.

"This Is some rescue," Leia said.

"What are you doing," Luke asked.

"Somebody has to save our skins." As she shot stormtroopers.

"Into the garbage shoot flyboy," Leia said as she went In there herself.

"Get In there," Han said to chewie.

** "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR."  ** chewie said.

"Get In there I don't care what you smell," Han said once again to chewie.

"Wonderful girl," Han said to Luke.

Luke just shrugged his shoulders.

"Get In there," Han said as he covered Luke and went In himself.

"During the vision Leia grabbed Ahsoka she said, "come on we'll get you out of here." 

"Why?" Ahsoka said. "We're here to help don't worry," Leia explained.

"What are you 3 hooligans doing?" Obi-Wan said.

"Saving you!" Anakin replied.

"We best get going," Luke said.

Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, and Han went back to the cave where they slept.

"I think you have some explaining to do," Obi-Wan said.

To be continued...


	4. Explaining the future to the Jedi part 1

"I guess we have some explaining to do," Luke said.

"Definitely," Anakin said.

"I know we told you about what happened to the order to the republic and Anakin," Luke said.

"What about me what happened!" Anakin said In an angry tone. 

"You turn to the Darkside," Leia said.

"Why would I do that?" Anakin said.

"I am not for sure why you turned I never really knew the whole story," Luke said he sounded sad.

"I can feel your sadness what's wrong," Obi-Wan said.

"I just miss him I-I didn't know my father for very long," Luke said.

"You didn't grow up with him," Obi-wan said.

"No me and my sister were separated at birth from (Darth Vader or you) and the empire. Luke explained."

"What's the empire," Anakin said.

"It's hard to explain," Leia said.

"we're were just lucky to have the senate but nothing was accomplished," Leia said.

"You're forgetting something," Luke said.

"What is it?" Leia said.

"The rebellion," Luke said.

"Remember It was the last hope for freedom," Luke said.

"No Luke you were the last hope you started the spark the hope that brought the rebellion together. You were a new hope someone who could bring peace and harmony back Into our lives. Thank you for that because you've helped so many and that Is why I have to say that you represent hope light, you are true Jedi the last Jedi!" Leia said.

"Your the best hope for us," Leia said.

"Sorry to but In princess but I think they're a bit confused."

"Oh! sorry, what are you all confused about."

"For starters, can you explain more what the rebellion is?" Anakin asked.

"I think you already know It's hope."

"It's like the Jedi order they help people you help people that-that's amazing you do stand for hope," Ahsoka said.

"Thanks." Luke, Leia, and Han said.

"That's the legacy of Luke Skywalker Interesting. I always wondered what was so special about this boy." The father said.

To be continued...


	5. Memories of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted for a while I have been busy with school but no worries I am writing as we speak I hope you enjoy stay safe have an amazing day and love STARS WARS! Oh, I almost forgot If you have any advice or anything you want to see please let me know! -Love, Mae!

"That's the legacy of Luke Skywalker Interesting. I always wondered what was so special about this boy." The father said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Don't you get It he stands for hope that is what he means I know you may not think that. But maybe It's better to show them."

"What are you going to do princess?" Han asked.

"I think luke knows," Leia said.

"But that doesn't answer my question," Han said.

"I think she or we are going to show what needs to be seen."

"What are we about to see?" Anakin asked.

"The future," Luke said.

"I say hold on sky guy and master Obi-Wan we in for a ride," Ahsoka said.

"Your right hopefully everything will be okay let's be mindful," Obi-Wan said.

"Right, let's be mindful I don't know how we could do that!" Anakin said In an irritated voice.

"Stay calm my old apprentice," Obi-Wan said.

Really master! Anakin said.

Let's just get started and no worries. Luke said.

Everyone sat down In a circle and meditated they started to see the future.

"No my father didn't fight In the wars," Luke said as he was working on C3P0.

"That's what your uncle told you." as Ben scratched his beard.

"He didn't hold with your father's ideal's he thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved," Ben said.

"You fought In the clone Wars?" luke said.

"Yes. I was once a Jedi knight as same as your father." Ben said

"I wish I known him," Luke said.

"He was the best star-pilot In the galaxy and a cunning warrior I understand you became quite a good pilot yourself." Ben 

Luke shrugged at the comment and continued to work on C3P0. 

"And he was a good friend which reminds me I have something here for you." Ben continued.

Artoo beeped as Obi-Wan went to grab Anakin lightsaber from the chest.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough your uncle wouldn't Allow It. He feared you would follow old Obi-Wan on a dumb crusade as your father did." Ben said.

"Sir If you are not needing me I'll close down for a while," C3P0 said.

"Sure go ahead," Luke said.

"What Is It?" Luke said.

"Your father's lightsaber This a weapon of a Jedi knight not as clompsy or random as a blaster," Ben said.

Luke ignited the lightsaber It was a beautiful blue color he swished It around to test how the lightsaber feels. 

"An elegant weapon for more of a civilized age. For over a thousand generations the Jedi knights were keepers of peace and justice of the old republic before the dark times before the empire." Ben said.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber. And sat down.

"How did my father die?" Luke asked.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader was once a pupil of mine until he was tuned for evil helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights he betrayed and murdered your father.

Now all the Jedi Knights are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the Darkside of the force." Ben said.

"The force?" Luke asked.

"The force Is what gives the Jedi there powers It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us it penetrated us. It's what binds the galaxy together." Ben said.

Artoo beeped at that remark. 

"Now let's see If we can find out what you are my little friend," Ben said. 

"And where you come from." ben said as he pated Artoo he started to play the message.

"I saw part of the mess-..." Luke said.

"It seems I found It," Ben said.

"General Kenobi years ago you served my father In the clone war now he begs for you against his struggle from the empire I regret I am unable to give you my father's request In person my ship has fallen under attack and mission to bring to Alderaan has failed I placed vital information to the rebellion Into the memory system of this R2 unit my father will know how to retrieve It. you must seek this droid safely to him on Alderaan this is our most desperate hour help me obi wan Kenobi you're my only hope," Leia said.

"You must learn the ways of the force to come with me Alderaan," Ben said.

"Alderaan?" Luke said.

"I'm not going to Alderaan I've got to get home I'm in for It as It Is," Luke said.

"I need your help luke, she needs your help I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," Ben said.

"I hate It but I can't get involved. I have work to do It's not like I like the empire I hate It. There nothing I can do. It's such a long way from here." Luke said.

"That's your uncle talking," Ben said.

"How am I suppose to explain this?" Luke said

"Learn about the force luke," Ben said

Luke was about to leave but then said "I can take you as far as Ankarahead you can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or where ever you're going." Luke said.

"You must do what you think It Is right of course," Ben said.

The scene changes to a battle. The Battle of Toprawa to be exacted.

Both sides landing good hits one thing was for sure the rebels wouldn't die In vain they may not win this fight but hope for the rebellion would arise. Maybe from a certain point of view, they would win many would die It may not seem far more ways than others but rebels fight until the end they stand for freedom and justice they do this for future generations to have freedom and hope again.

Then we see two people very important for the rebellion they started what needed to be they started a chance to get the plans and restore peace again. They started the hope that needed to live on for generations to come.

"Your father would've been proud of you." The man remarked.

Jyn just smiled as she laid him down as the planet was about to explode from the death star they held their hands as the horizon was seen.

"The rebel stagship has been disabled sir. But we received a transmission from the surface." The commander said.

"Prepare a boarding party." Darth Vader said. 

"Yes, M'lord." The commander said.

We switch scene's back to Jyn and Andor both hugging as they die from the explosion 

Hurry the man said at this point they were delivering the plans to the princess.

LET'S GO! The rebel said.

WE HAVE TO GO NOW! The rebel said.

They ran to the exit sadly It was locked they had no way out. But the rebels they stand and fight to the end like I said It's to the end It'ss for freedom.

HELP!! The Rebel said.

They turned around as a figure emerged a dark one a cruel one lord of the sith himself Darth Vader.

Breathing could be heard, Darth Vader ignited his red scarlet lightsaber.

"OPEN FIRE!" The rebel said.

They shot at the sith but were bounced off at themselves. 

"HELP US!" The rebel said.

"HERE HERE TAKE IT!" The rebel said.

The rebel took It he ran as fast as he could sadly the others were killed by the sith saber.

"LAUNCH IT!" The rebel said.

The rebel launched the ship for the escape. 

"Make sure you secure the airlock and prepare the escape pods." The commander said.

"Your highness the transmission we retrieved." The commander said.

"What does It leave sentence?" The commander said.

"Hope." The princess replied.

We switch to another time and place.

"That boy Is our last hope," Ben said.

"No there Is another Leia," Yoda said.

We switch again to a fight with Luke and Vader.

They clash blades multiples luke was got the disadvantage and was on the ground.

"You are beaten It's useless to resist," Vader said.

"Don't make me destroy you as Obi-Wan did."

Luke clashed back with his blade hitting at his shoulder. 

once luke stepped back but got the advance and cut off his hand.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Luke screamed.

"There Is no escape don't make me destroy you, Luke, you don't realize your importance you've only begun to discover your power join me and I will complete your training. with our combined strength we end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy." Vader said.

"I'll never join you," Luke said In an angry voice.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father." Vader said.

"He told me enough he told me you killed him," Luke said In an angry voice once again.

"No, I am your father!" Vader said.

"No! no! that's not true that's impossible!" Luke said.

"Search your feelings you, not It to be true," Vader said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NO!" Luke screamed.

"Luke, you can destroy the emperor he has foreseen this. It's Is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son." Vader said.

"Come with me It's the only way," Vader said.

Luke looked down and jumped.

We switched again to a very important time In luke life.

Luke was about to kill Vader but then realized he couldn't If he killed him he would become him he would turn he thought I must do what's right. I am the last Jedi I can't become like them I must

"Never I'll never turn to the Darkside you failed your highness I'm a Jedi like my father before me." Luke declared.

They all open their eyes they were in awe to see what happened to these three people.

"I guess that really Is the legacy of us me, the skywalkers, and Jedi," Luke said.

"I hope we can stop what Is coming. The evil, The Darkside everything we have stop you from turning to the Darkside I just hope where on time this is the will of the force It's time to undo everything that was so evil for too long. I only hope this time the order will survive my family and everything we hold dear." Luke said.

"Your right we need to stop this," Anakin said 

"But how!?" We don't know how I fall.

"We'll figure this out no worries Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan right master we will figure this out!" Ahsoka said.

"But first, we must stop the force gods." luke said.

"But how?" Leia asked.

"If anyone can do It princess you can do It," Han remarked.

To be continued...


	6. The Son Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have school I have decided I will post Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays perhaps Wednesdays. I hope y'all look forward to this! Like I have said before I love writing this story! I can't wait to see where It takes us I already know this story takes place A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far, Away. One last note remembers to always love... STAR WARS! Have a great, day! Love,Mae!

"Where do we start princess?" Han asked.

"We find there weakness maybe we need to stop the son instead he could plan something,something awful I have a feeling something bad will happen." Leia said.

The son walked In. "Your right Ms. Organa Is It? The son said."

"You you're the son your emblem of evil the darkside." Leia said.

"Oh, I know but I am here for one thing that Isn't you I'm for luke, anakin, and ahsoka tano." The son said.

"Stay away from him." Leia said fiercly. 

"Such rage." The son said.

"Your very interesting boy, your the key to my plan because you unlock It all." The son said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin said.

"Unlock It all to your plans? I will never join you! I think you would've known that by now I guess not. I will never turn to the dark side." Luke said.

"Oh, I know you will never turn but you can be the turning point to anakin!" The son said.

"What? What are you even talking about I would never! I am not you're key! Luke said."

But It was too late The son put luke, anakin, and ahsoka Into a trance and leapt away with them.

**"LUKE! NO!"** Leia screamed.

**"Kid no!"** Han whispered.

**"ANAKIN, AHSOKA, LUKE!"** Obi-Wan yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Han asked.

"I-I don't know." leia put her hand over lip and then started to cry she thought no! I need to be brave! She wiped the tires away. "I know we'll figure It out!"

"leia are you okay?" Han asked.

"Yes I am we need to find someone or come up with a plan." Leia said.

"You're right I think we need to find the father and daughter I know they can help!" Obi-Wan said.

**To be continued...**


	7. The son part 2

Luke groaned as he woke up.  **_ Where am I? _ ** He thought.

"Took you long enough," Anakin said.

"Master give him a break," Ahsoka said.

Anakin gave her a look. "Where are we?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure I do know this were here for a reason," Ahsoka said.

"Right you are Ms. Tano." The son said with a laugh.

"Why did you bring us here?" Anakin asked In an angry tone. 

"Why would I tell you?" The son remarked. 

"I was just hoping," Anakin said.

"Well, I guess I will tell you." The son said.

"As I said before Luke, you are the key." The son said.

"The key? The key to what?" Luke said.

"To turn Anakin to the Darkside of course." The son said.

"What!? I-I don't understand. How can I be the key?" Luke said.

"You will find out soon young skywalker." The son said. 

Leaving them all stunned still wanting an answer.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Ahsoka said.

"I'm not sure but we'll find out soon real soon, We need to figure out a plan. Only If Leia were here we would be out of here In no time. That's It I think I can tell her where we are If I reach out." Luke said.

"You can do that?" Anakin said.

"Yes, I think It's because of our connection and because we were force sensitive," Luke said.

"We better get started than right, Skyguy," Ahsoka said.

Anakin nodded. Luke sat crisscrossed as he began to meditate to reach out to his sister.

"Leia here me Leia," Luke said.

"Luke Luke, where coming to get you don't worry," Leia said.

"I know where luke Is," Leia said.

"You do but how?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He reached out to me," Leia said.

"Though you're force bond I see now," Obi-Wan replied.

"Let's go get the kid," Han said.

Leia smiled "Your right let's get 'em. But first, we need a plan to get him out." Leia said.

"Did we see the tower right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, why are we asking?" Leia said.

"It's not thought out too well but we need to break In," Obi-Wan said.

"Are you sure that's a wise choice I know I'm the one who does some pretty crazy stuff but this Is beyond that comes on," Han said.

"I know It's risky but It's all we got," Obi-Wan said.

"You're right we all don't love this plan but we gotta do It for their sake," Leia said.

To be continued...


	8. AN (Author's Note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is an author's note. Spoiler alert the story Is not being canceled!

This Is from Disney.co.UK! The image Is not mine! It belongs to **DISNEY! NO COPY-RIGHT!**

Hey, guys I know It's been a million years right?

But I had a problem a while back when I was attempting to write the 8th chapter.

You may be wonder what happened?

Let me explain! I hadn't written everything I needed out and I didn't have Disney Plus to help me know the dialogue between certain characters.

So yeah I am rewriting this with the help of Disney plus! I will keep the original chapter because I don't want to delete them and I think others enjoyed them anyways.

**Have an amazing day always be kind to others, be courageous, and "May The Force Be With You All Always!"**

**-Love, Mae!**


End file.
